The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in forming sheet material assemblages.
Known apparatus for use in forming sheet material assemblages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,118; 5,186,443; and 5,499,803. An apparatus for use in collating newspapers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,443. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a collating conveyor assembly having a jacket feed station where jackets of newspapers are sequentially fed into upwardly opening pockets. Inserts are fed into each of the jackets in turn at a plurality of insert feed stations. The completed newspapers are transferred to a delivery conveyor assembly which sequentially grips the newspapers and transports them to a receiving location for further processing.